Several drugs have been examined for their capacity to block HIV- 1 replication in cell culture. Preliminary studies indicate that foscarnet, D-penicillamine, amphotericin analogs and avarol may be useful in the treatment of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). Antisense oligonucleotides have also been found to be effective in blocking human immunodeficiency virus (HIV-1) replication. A syncytia assay has been developed and is being utilized to measure the effect of these drugs in HIV-1 replication. Antibodies made against a 30 amino acid HIV-1 p17 synthetic peptide (HGP30) were found to inhibit syncytia formation as well as HIV-1 replication in H9 and Molt3 cells. HIV-1 inoculation studies in chimpanzees indicate the development of antibodies against the HIV-1 envelope and core antigens and persistent viremia, but none of the animals have, so far, developed the disease. HTLV-1 has been isolated from a patient with tropical spastic paraperesis (TSP) and is being characterized further.